


It's Not Delivery, It's D(emons)igiorno's!

by beandumpling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Demons, EXO-CBX, Gen, M/M, Oneshot (for now), Paranormal, Pizza, Slightly scary, Swearing, but not too bad, horror (kinda), kinda sorta chanbaek, preslash, seances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beandumpling/pseuds/beandumpling
Summary: "Dude, you're gonna get us killed.""Don't be overdramatic.  I just wanna talk to theniceones." Baekhyun shifted to lie more comfortably on the ground with his laptop, popped open the Wikihow article, and began to scroll."What if there aren't any nice spirits here?" Jongdae grumbled.  "Or maybe theywerenice, and then they had to live with you for two whole decades, and now they wanna tear someone's head off the moment they get permission to come to the mortal realm."-Baekhyun and his friends hold a séance.  Things don't go quite as planned.  At least they ordered pizza!





	It's Not Delivery, It's D(emons)igiorno's!

"Dude, you're gonna get us killed." 

"Don't be overdramatic. I just wanna talk to the _nice_ ones." Baekhyun shifted to lie more comfortably on the ground with his laptop, popped open the Wikihow article, and began to scroll.

"What if there aren't any nice spirits here?" Jongdae grumbled. "Or maybe they _were_ nice, and then they had to live with you for two whole decades, and now they wanna tear someone's head off the moment they get permission to come to the mortal realm." 

Baekhyun stuck out his tongue as Minseok reached over from the couch and gave Jongdae a chastising flick on the head. 

"Okay, it says here three people is the minimum number to perform a séance- check- we need three candles- far-right cupboard, check- we need to dim the lights- check- and pizza! Check!" Baekhyun said.

"Pizza?" Jongdae scrambled over to peek at the laptop screen. "Demons like pizza?"

"Ghosts, not demons. And it's not in the guide, that's my personal addendum. I ordered it online like 20 minutes ago. Trying something new," Baekhyun said. He took care to sound extra smug.

"What kind?" Jongdae asked innocently. He didn't seem to pick up on Baekhyun's tone. 

Minseok, on the other hand, slowly put down his phone and narrowed his eyes.

Jongdae glanced back and forth between them. "Baek? What kind? Why aren't you answering me? Why are you guys just staring at each other like that? Do you want me to leave-" 

"What did you do?" Minseok asked. 

"Pineapple."

It triggered the exact response he wanted.

Minseok physically recoiled on the couch like something had burned him. "You didn't. You _didn't_." 

Jongdae looked like he had just bitten into a raw lemon. "I swear to God I'm telling your parents when they get back. You monster. You devil. You fiend. You _demon_ -" 

Baekhyun took a moment to attempt to control his laughter. "I'm kidding, dummies, I'm kidding. And even if I wasn't, you could just take the pineapple off. Big babies. It's pepperoni. God." 

His friends both let out huge sighs of relief and visibly relaxed. Minseok picked his phone back up and Jongdae scooted next to Baekhyun to scroll through the article.

Maybe one day, Baekhyun would tell them that he actually liked pineapple pizza. Even eat it in front of them. That would be a treat. 

But for now, there were more urgent matters at hand. 

"C'mon, guys," Baekhyun said in his best announcer voice, bouncing up onto his feet to grab the candles. "It's séance time." As if on cue, a gust of wind blew quickly past the window, making an eerie moaning sound. Perfect atmosphere.

Minseok stood up, stretched, and yawned. "Yay. Séance time." Baekhyun ignored the unenthusiastic tone.

"Okay, okay, wait. If we're actually gonna do this..." Jongdae ran over to the kitchen and grabbed the salt shaker. 

Baekhyun stared blankly. "What?" 

"We need protection." Jongdae said defiantly. Baekhyun followed him as he marched over to the front door, opened it, uncapped the shaker, and poured a long line of salt about two feet in front of the entrance.

"Just in front of the door?" Minseok called from the dining table. Baekhyun could tell he was trying to keep amusement out of his voice. 

"Baekhyun barely has enough salt to make some decent chicken-" Baekhyun whacked him on the shoulder for that- "-ow- so this is gonna have to do. No demons through the front door tonight!" Jongdae recapped the shaker and sauntered back to the table to join Minseok. 

"Like I keep saying, we wanna talk to ghosts, not demons," Baekhyun grumbled. "Dunno if they care about salt. What a waste." 

"You never know what might show up!" Jongdae called. "Just get over here so we can get this over with."

Baekhyun sat at the head of the table with Jongdae and Minseok on either side. With the lights sufficiently dimmed and the candles lit, they joined hands. 

He let silence linger before he spoke. "Okay," Baekhyun said softly, eyes shut. "Everyone close your eyes. We need to stay as quiet as possible. Just relax." 

"Relax?" Jongdae hissed. "We're about to contact the afterlife and you want us to _relax_ -"

"Shhh!" 

Even with his eyes closed he could feel Jongdae bristle in annoyance, but he hushed him for good reason. 

Something was different. 

He wasn't sure what, but he could feel it. The temperature suddenly felt like it had dropped ten degrees- goosebumps crawled along his skin and he felt a cold snap of air shoot up his spine. The atmosphere felt so much heavier, like gravity held his ankles in place. 

This wasn't right. He hadn't even started anything or asked any questions, and yet-- 

Something was here.

He knew Jongdae and Minseok felt it too- both of them squeezed his hands a little tighter and he heard a shaky exhale from Minseok's side. The air felt thick and cold, swirling with an unsettling sensation that tugged at Baekhyun's stomach, and he realized this was on him. He probably summoned… whatever this was and he needed to take responsibility and speak to it.

So why couldn't he?

Baekhyun opened his mouth, gaping and searching for words to piece together, but nothing fell out. He tried again, opening and closing his mouth desperately like a fish, but no sound came.

Panic bubbled in his stomach as he forced his eyes open. The candles had been blown out by something- someone? He was in near-darkness, the only light source being the slivers of moonlight peeking in through the blinds. He couldn't speak. He knew that he was trying to force sound out through his mouth, could feel his throat squeezing with the effort, so why did the air stay so silent? Why couldn't he move? Why couldn't he do anything? Why did his blood feel like ice? 

He wanted to scream, to cry out, to tell Jongdae and Minseok something was very wrong, shut it down, _help him_ , but he couldn't. He was helpless. 

"Baekhyun?" Jongdae asked, voice quiet and terrified. Baekhyun slowly forced himself to turn to him, mouth still gaping uselessly. Jongdae's eyes were wide with fear. "What's going on?"

"We need to stop this." Minseok croaked. "How do we shut it down? Baekhyun, how do we stop it?" 

The candles, maybe the lights, cried out the remaining coherent pieces of Baekhyun's mind, but the only thought that deafened the rest was--

Run. 

But his feet were glued in place like hands were wrapped tightly around his ankles, his arms frozen like they had been strapped down to the table, his chest tightened like he was running out of air. 

All he could do was shake his head violently. 

"What the fuck," Jongdae breathed, tearing himself away from Baekhyun's hand, and Baekhyun almost cried out at the sudden loss of warmth. The only thing grounding him now was Minseok on his other side, squeezing his hand tightly. 

Jongdae stumbled towards the lightswitch and desperately flicked it on and off. 

"What-- you were just working a second ago, c'mon, work, work, work--" 

A deep hum began to pulse through the room. From the way they began to glance around frantically, Baekhyun could tell Jongdae and Minseok heard it too.

Baekhyun felt his chest tighten further as the darkness became even blacker, the tiny slits of moonlight receding from the blinds, and he held Minseok as tightly as possible as he slowly lost the little sight he had of the two. 

All he could hear now was Jongdae's panicked voice begging the lights to _please_ turn on and Minseok's ragged breathing and the low hum getting louder and louder. Like it was surrounding him, filling his ears, swallowing his senses. His heart thundered as he felt the uncanny grip on his arms and legs tighten.

"What the fuck is this?" Minseok asked. "Who the hell--" 

_Ding-dong._

The sound of the doorbell sent a jolt through Baekhyun's entire body, his heart leaping like he had been electrocuted. He thought he heard Jongdae nearly break the lightswitch.

"Pizza delivery!" A deep voice called. 

And just like that, the room felt ten times lighter.

The moonlight returned and he felt the grip around his limbs vanish, the hum fading into nothing. Jongdae flicked the lights one more time and the room was suddenly bright again. It was like the whole place had let out an exhale.

They all sat in a moment of silence.

"Pizza," Baekhyun finally said. His hand flew to his throat. He could speak again. "Pizza," he tried again, letting the vibrations of his own voice hum against his hand, and let out a huge sigh of relief. 

"Holy shit," Jongdae breathed. He collapsed back into his chair. "Holy _shit_." 

Minseok leaned back and slowly loosened his grip on Baekhyun's hand. "What the hell was that?" 

Baekhyun stared down at the grain of the wooden table, still trying to collect himself. 

He had been scared before, sure. Plenty of horror movies that he had laughed at and made fun of later. But that? The sensation of pure, unadulterated terror pumping through his blood, being unable to move or speak, completely surrounded by darkness? That was on a completely different level. 

A deep voice drew him out of his reverie. "Hello?"

"Right. Pizza," Baekhyun said again. He stood up shakily from the table, patting his pocket to make sure his wallet was still there, and made his way to the door. 

He swung it open and almost immediately forgot about everything that just happened. 

"Hey, sor- woah. Hey." 

Baekhyun blinked and stared up at the tall (so, so tall) delivery man. The wide, pretty eyes. The cute, big ears sticking out from under his cap. The shoulders, the _arms_ \- Baekhyun had to mentally slap himself before he let a bad pick-up line slip out. For God's sake, he just got his ass kicked by a ghost or something. Tonight was not the night. 

"Hi," the delivery man said with a soft, nervous smile. A little silver name tag on his chest read "Chanyeol." Baekhyun noted the tiny peek of a tattoo on his muscular arm as his hands tightened on the pizza box and felt ready to pass out. Maybe tonight was the night. Fuck ghosts, what did they know? 

It was then that Baekhyun realized how far from the door the man- Chanyeol- was.

"Um." Baekhyun glanced down. The pizza man's feet were inches in front of the line of salt Jongdae had placed. He shifted nervously in place. 

Like he was afraid of touching it. Or crossing it. 

No. No, that was stupid, for fuck's sake- Baekhyun has one scary experience and he's just going to go around accusing- he wasn't even going to entertain the thought. Done. Finished. Never again.

Soon this silly pizza man would step right over that dumb salt line and hand Baekhyun his pizza so he wouldn't have to step out in the cold air to get it. Soon. And Baekhyun could mentally smack himself for even entertaining the thought, maybe even get the guy's number, and head inside.

Baekhyun waited. And waited. But it didn't seem like the pizza man was going to step any closer any time soon to hand him the box. Slowly, Baekhyun stepped forward into the chilly air and took the pizza, handing the man the cash. 

Why the fuck wouldn't he cross the line?

"Ah, thank y-" Chanyeol abruptly cut himself off, eyebrows furrowing. He seemed to gaze above Baekhyun to look inside the house as his eyes glazed over. 

"Uh…" Baekhyun was tempted to wave a hand in front of the other's face. "What's up?" 

The man snapped his attention back to him and Baekhyun felt the same icy feeling pierce his veins under the stare. 

The eyes weren't the same soft, pretty ones he was admiring minutes ago. They were blank. Cold. Terrifying. He felt rooted to the spot all over again, like his limbs were paralyzed. 

Then Chanyeol blinked a couple of times, and it was like nothing had happened. His eyes were nothing but charm and softness again and Baekhyun felt like he had whiplash. 

"Sorry, I..." The man seemed at a loss for words. "Is everything okay in there?"

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, still recovering from the strange moment. "Uh, yeah, we're…. we're okay. Some weird stuff with the lights. Sorry if we were being loud or anything." he said. 

Chanyeol shook his head. "No, I just- I think there's something- sorry. Sorry. I'm gonna…" He cast a glance down at the line of salt and Baekhyun _swore_ he saw a flash of fear pass through those pretty eyes. 

Chanyeol looked up at Baekhyun again, eyes still soft. "Stay safe." he said. Then he turned, hopped into a tiny car emblazoned with "K's Pizza," and drove off.

Baekhyun stayed and watched the car disappear down the deep black road in utter confusion.

"Stay safe? The fuck?" he murmured to himself. Why did the pizza man tell him that? Why did he stare weirdly into the house? Why didn't he cross the stupid salt line Jongdae had laid out? Why the hell did his eyes-- 

Baekhyun's thoughts were cut off by the growl of his own stomach. For now, questions could wait.

He returned to the table and plopped the box down. Jongdae sighed with relief. "Took you long enough. Flirting with the pizza boy again?" he asked. 

Baekhyun let out a harsh laugh devoid of humor. God, he wished he had flirted. Instead he got cryptic warnings and terrifying glares. 

No one seemed willing to discuss what had happened at their attempted séance. Not yet, anyway. It looked like Minseok had already thrown away the useless candles while Baekhyun was getting the pizza. 

The only noises were soft chewing and the occasional throat-clearing. It was finally back to normal. Maybe more quiet than usual, but close to normal. Baekhyun let the silence settle into something more comfortable, finishing a whole first slice and taking another before saying anything. 

"So, what are the chances that our pizza delivery guy is a demon?"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't come in these comments defending pineapple pizza I swear to GOD 
> 
> Thanks for reading! This is based off a Tumblr prompt I saw forever ago; it went something like "what if you put a line of salt in front of your door as a joke to keep snails out, but then the pizza delivery man refused to cross it?" 
> 
> (I know this is only kinda sorta chanbaek, which is why I tagged it preslash, but sorry if you were disappointed ;( maybe I'll continue this later)


End file.
